Autumn's Touch
by Thoughts of a Fallen Angel
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, blossomed after 8 year's friendship. Companion ficlet to I Want to Hold Your Hand. R&R!


**A/N: Just decided I would write a fic-let companion piece to make up for not continuing I Wanna Hold Your Hand, for all those of you that wanted it, sorry, I hope this will make up for it:)**

**P.S: Ideas are alwwwwayyys wanted:) **

**Love, Thoughts Of A Fallen Angel:3**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine, 8 years after their quirky meeting at Mollie Hummel's funeral. Strangely, that was the very thing that brought them where they are now. AU, oneshot ficlet.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Glee, Or Klaine.**

**Sooo unfair, right?**

**:) Enjoy!**

September had never seemed more crisp, more warm as it did now in Lima, Ohio. Leaves strewn across yellowing lawns, labs and german shepards being let out more and more often now that the heat wasn't bearing down the backs of every small down citizen that lived there.

Kurt loved and hated autumn.

There was no denying that it was the most enchanting of all the seasons, much better than the soggy spring, harsh winters or blistering summers, autumn had that soft beauty none of the other nine months could seem to capture in their spans.

Of course, bad things happened in autumn in the Hummel home, mainly to Kurt. He had begun noticing it for years now, starting after 6th grade when he fell and broke his right wrist the second week of September, making it that much more difficult to write reports and test answers in school.

Another disaster struck when Burt had informed his son that there was a great chance that the city would pave over the traditional graveyard Lima used, removing headstones and disrupting peaceful spirits in the minds of their living relatives. Kurt had immediately begun to shriek every swear word Burt Hummel had ever muttered after a hard day at work, words he used when he was particularly pissed off at a customer or anyone that spared Kurt a hateful look.

Kurt still found it astounding that when he said the same things to the preacher that wanted to purify his mother's grave before the paving, his father patted him on the back and smiled at him when they were back in the truck.

So many things had happened that Kurt almost couldn't keep track of them all, one being that they didn't pave over the gravesite, and even had a new memorial for all the deaths after the whole debacle.

That's where Blaine came in.

Ever since they had met, one September 9th exactly 8 years ago, Kurt had had better days than he ever imagined, and cried harder, too.

Blaine was actually the one that had stopped the paving by pleading with his parents to pay to clean off the old graveyard, adding flowers to every grave and building a statue for the late Mrs. Hummel's grave. Kurt smiled. He remembered staring at his best friend for more than 3 solid minutes when he told him, then getting up to slowly kneel on the floor in front of the other boy, resting his forehead on the pair of knees and crying softly, then hugging Blaine's legs fiercely until he joined Kurt on the carpet.

Blaine glanced at him from his place on the hill, not even a yard's distance from the pale brunette.

Blaine crept closer, grinning slightly as he took Kurt's hand, kissing the knuckles. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered, his eyes full of mirth.

Kurt shook his head, tilting his head to the side as Blaine traveled little closed mouth kisses up his arm, over the suede material of his jacket. "Nothing really, just when you told me about asking your parents to do all this." He made a sweeping gesture with his free arm at the land below them, scattered with the markings of past lives, sparing a quick look at the graceful arching marble behind them, casing his mother's grave.

"Nothing really? Kurt, you looked at me like I was God. And you're an athiest."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, but I mean the smaller details."

"Smaller details?"

"Mhmm. Like when I realized I fell in love with you."

Blaine's raised eyebrows fell into that loving look Kurt hardly ever saw directed where he knew Blaine meant for him to see. The countertenor jerked in surprise as Blaine yanked him forwards, stumbling into Blaine's arms as the shorter boy intertwined their fingers as of they were waltzing.

The two swayed like that for a while, silence stretching between them but saying more than words could.

Blaine spoker first, his slightly deeper pitch humming softly in the wind.

"Do you want to know when _I_ knew I love you?" Kurt heard the present tense and held in a smile, nodding back at his boyfriend.

"It was after eighth grade, when you first sung in the school talent show. You sang Blackbird, and I thought I was having a heart attack because my chest kept seizing up when I looked at you, standing in the middle of a horribly painted gym with the spotlight trained on you and you staring dead at me for reassurance. It took me four days to realize it was because your eyes drew me in and I forgot to breathe."

Kurt was having the same problem, staring into liquid amber eyes before breathing sharply and choking, pulling his head down to gasp and choke before raising watery eyes to Blaine's.

"Liar. How are you always so damn perfect and romantic?"

Blaine laughed. "Who, me? No no, kind sir, I am positive you are overly flattering some other lucky soul."

Kurt laughed as Blaine stage-looked around, seeking that "lucky soul" that supposedly wasn't him.

Kurt swatted at him, still giggling. "Stop that! You are such a _child_."

"Yes, but you loooooovvvvveeeee me."

"Don't push it."

"Kurtieeeee, cmonnnnnnn. Perweeessseee?"

"_Blaine._"

"Meh, fine.."

At Blaine's kicked puppy expression, Kurt felt a flash of regret at putting down the person that had made his life so much better since they met all those years ago.

Taking the shorter boy's hand, Kurt drew him in slowly, teasing Blaine so that he didn't have a clue what was happening before dry lips were pressed together, torsos flushed under layers on clothing and smiles turning up corners of mouths.

"Do you remember when we first got together?" He whispered against Blaine's mouth, smile developing into a small grin as Blaine shivered from Kurt's breath tickling his face.

"Yeah."

"It's practically all I think about on days like these."

"Me too, and Kurt, I-"

"No no! Let me have my romantic moment-speech thing, you had yours!" Kurt interuppted, pulling back to look him in the face again.

Blaine raised his hands in surrender, smiling back.

"It was two days from now, two years ago, after the anniversary of my mother's death. ..It was also the first time I ever let you go with me to talk to her, and visit her on a special day."

Kurt sounded a bit teary now, but Blaine only stared out at the fields beyond, like Kurt was now.

"I wanted to act like you weren't there at first, because I thought that you would make fun of me. Y'know?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but anyways, I wanted to talk to her, alone. But then I saw the look you had on your face, that gentle encouragement, and I just started talking to her. I remember everything I said, too."

_14 year old Kurt Hummel sat next to the very thing he would never let go, his mother's grave. Blaine kneeled beside him silently, and Kurt didn't have to look back a second time to see the caring in the amber pools._

_"Hey, mom." Kurt hated the way his voice croaked, despised the first tear that rolled down his smooth cheek._

_He cleared his throat, noting Blaine's silence._

_"So, I've mentioned Blaine before, so I know you know how important he is to me. Well, yeah. He's the reason I can still t-talk to you, share all this with you, Mom." More tears, thicker this time, somehow feeling wetter._

_"This time, it's different, because he's here with me, Momma." Blaine noticed the change in titles, but Kurt didn't. "It's different because..because you know why. I've said it before." The last words were whispered, but Blaine gripped Kurt's hand reassuringly, startling the paler boy enough to look back at him, see his own wet eyes, and the croak in his voice as he whispered back. "Kurt?"_

_Kurt's head flashed back to the grave. "Momma, please be happy wherever you are. I..I stopped believing in things like heaven and hell when you left, Momma, but I'll never stop hoping that you're somewhere safe. ..And that Blaine and I will love each other like Daddy and you loved each other."_

_Kurt's eyes squeezed shut, hot, fat tears running down his cheeks and neck and pooling in his burgundy scarf. He didn't even move an inch when Blaine practically sat on him, hugging him more tightly than ever before._

_He did jump, however, when a pair of lips whispered "I love you, too" in his ear. _

_He yanked back from Blaine to lean against the hard granite of Mollie's headstone, staring back at the hurt looking boy in front of him._

_"You don't mean that," he said back, still whispering._

_It took six small words to make the youngest Hummel rock forwards, Blaine catching him in a kiss._

_"Have I ever been a liar?"_

The two were locked in a similar embrace, but not kissing. Kurt pressed back against Blaine, leaning up to nuzzle his neck. Blaine laughed.

"You know, you never did explain what days like these were categoried as."

Kurt kissed him, whispering, "Perfect ones."

**A/N: Alllllrighty, I expect feedback, people. F-E-E-D-B-A-C-K. I am missing sleep for this, and I have to wake up my two best friends at six AM for Fish-Band Camp tomorrow. (Lord Help Me.)**

**Annteeways, REVIEW.**

**Seriously.**

**Please?**

**Please.**

**Loveee, Thoughts Of A Fallen Angel:3**


End file.
